


[Podfic] Five Wives Podfic Anthology

by kalakirya



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Backstory, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfics of ssstrychine's Five Wives stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Wives Podfic Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angharad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693355) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 
  * Inspired by [Capable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701767) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 
  * Inspired by [Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722854) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 
  * Inspired by [The Dag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724312) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 
  * Inspired by [Cheedo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752419) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 



**THE ANTHOLOGY**

**Rating:** Teen and up

 **Pairing:** the Angharad and Capable sections are Angharad/Capable

 **Content Notes:** self harm, implied rape

 **Length:** 44:28

[download as an mp3 (42.7MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016022101.zip) | [download as an m4b (26.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016022102.zip)

 

recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html)

 

 **STREAMING AND DOWNLOAD FOR INDIVIDUAL STORIES** all covers by me, many thanks for paraka for the streaming

[Angharad (10:42, 9.82MB) (right-click to stream, left-click to download)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMad%20Max%20-%20Fury%20Road%5d%20Angharad.mp3)

[Capable (10:08, 9.31MB) (right-click to stream, left-click to download)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMad%20Max%20-%20Fury%20Road%5d%20Capable.mp3)

[Toast (9:25, 8:65MB) (right-click to stream, left-click to download)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMad%20Max%20-%20Fury%20Road%5d%20Toast.mp3)

[The Dag (7:45, 7.13MB) (right-click to stream, left-click to download)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMad%20Max%20-%20Fury%20Road%5d%20The%20Dag.mp3)

[Cheedo (8:38, 7.93MB) (right-click to stream, left-click to download)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMad%20Max%20-%20Fury%20Road%5d%20Cheedo.mp3)


End file.
